<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we all eat lies when our hearts are hungry by theformerone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746562">we all eat lies when our hearts are hungry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theformerone/pseuds/theformerone'>theformerone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Hopeful Ending, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theformerone/pseuds/theformerone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We should run," Sakura says, blinking, her throat bobbing with the tears she won't shed. "The three of us, together. I know a place -- we could just -- ,"</p><p>Hinata smiles, gently rubbing her thumb over the high crest of Sakura's cheek. </p><p>"Where could we go?" Hinata asks, "A princess, a doctor, a guard and his war-dog." </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inuzuka Kiba/Hyuuga Hinata/Haruno Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we all eat lies when our hearts are hungry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/amako/gifts">amako</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FOR MORALE!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please don't hurt me like this."</p><p>Sakura, the village doctor's daughter, her rough hands clasping the edges of the fine white skirt of Hinata's gown. Kiba is just over Hinata's shoulder, his face looking stonily forward. Akamaru is dressed in his armor, just as Kiba is, waiting to escort their charge to her groom waiting outside. </p><p>"<em>Don't</em> do this, Hinata."</p><p>Sakura doesn't beg. She's never begged for anything a day in her life. She won't start now. Her bright green eyes flick from Kiba to Hinata. Kiba doesn't look at her. Hinata can't turn her face away. </p><p>She's beautiful. She spends all her time when she isn't learning under the Hyūga family doctor in the gardens, helping those who tend them. Her skin is rich with the sun, some of her pale pink hair turned blonde from all her time in the light. </p><p>"Stand aside," Kiba says, and Hinata can hear the way he's breaking the words to get them through his teeth. </p><p>"He <em>hates </em>you," Sakura presses, her gaze not shifting. "And you hate him. You won't learn to love him, Hinata. He'll be cruel to you, he doesn't know how to do anything else."</p><p>She's already thought about that. Neji has loathed her since they were both children. He isn't likely to change now that they are older. He is being forced into this marriage just as much as she is. The only reason he wasn't being married to Hanabi was because of his own destructive behavior. </p><p>Tying him to Hinata would wipe two of Hiashi's greatest mistakes under the rug. </p><p>"And <em>you</em>," Sakura spits, rounding on Kiba. "You're brave enough to fuck her brains out but enough not to let her know when she's about to ruin her life?" </p><p>Kiba's face reddens, and he lays his hand on his sword. </p><p>"Don't forget yourself," he seethes, the red tattoos on his face seeming sharper as he bares his teeth. </p><p>Sakura steps forward, braver than any of them, and puts her hand on top of Kiba's where it rests on his sword.  </p><p>"If you're going to draw steel in front of me, don't do it halfway," she says, eyes narrowed. "Be half a man with her, not with me." </p><p>Hinata closes her eyes, and draws her hands down over the pristine blue-white fabric swathing her. She moves, though, stepping cleanly between the two of them. Kiba, the taller of the two, looks down and steps back immediately out of respect. Sakura holds her ground, her hand still on Kiba's weapon. </p><p>"Things aren't going to change as much as you think they will," she says, trying to smooth over Sakura's fear and Kiba's own anxiety. "He and I will live separately. His guards will take on my rotations. I'll still see you -- ," </p><p>Sakura's eyes narrow. Kiba looks away. It's not enough. They both know that. All three of them know. </p><p>"How can you be sure?" Sakura needles, her voice taking on a faint whine. "What if he hits you, like he did before? What if there's no one around to stop him?"</p><p>There's a flashback to the time before Sakura arrived, before Kiba was assigned to her, when Hinata was a child who was fighting for her place in her family, and the only people that could call Neji or Hanabi from turning her skin black and blue and split red with blood were her parents. Her mother never spoke, and her father hardly raised an eyebrow. </p><p>She remembers how Sakura ended up here in the palace. She had been the village doctor's daughter, traveling home, passing in the other direction when Hinata was returning from Uzushio for their hot spring therapies. </p><p>She had fallen from her horse, and even Kiba hadn't gotten to her side before Sakura was there. This pink haired angel, traveling elsewhere, throwing herself off of her horse to help a wick girl in need. </p><p>That's how it had began. The three of them, locked to each other. Sakura wouldn't be able to raise a hand to Neji to save Hinata from him. Not without being reassigned elsewhere in the palace. Defying Neji was a worse sin than protecting Hinata. </p><p>Kiba wouldn't be able to say anything without the same ramifications. </p><p>"You're a coward," Sakura spits at him. "Both of you are. We could run to your mother, Kiba, and she would keep us safe." </p><p>He bites the inside of his cheek and looks away. Even the insult doesn't sway him. Hinata understands. Kiba's mother and Hinata's father were longtime allies and friends. The three of them couldn't run away to Inuzuka Tsume without starting a small war between the two families. </p><p>Kiba couldn't drag his mother into a lovers quarrel. It would smear the whole family's name, right when they were becoming known for their loyalty and valor, and not as the flea-bitten dogfolk cousins of the Hatake. </p><p>"Sometimes it's better," Kiba grinds out, "to keep your head down until you can lift your nose and breathe again."</p><p>Sakura scoffs, rearing her head back. It's lovely, how different she is from them. How willing she is to see the world burn just to make life more perfect for the three of them. Sakura doesn't care who Hinata's father is, or who Kiba's mother is. The only truth for her is that life is lived for life's sake, not for duty or honor or tradition. </p><p>She's a breath of fresh air caught in both of their throats. Kiba loves her for that. Hinata does, too. But they have been playing this game longer than she has. </p><p>Hinata reaches up, and rests her hand on Sakura's warm cheek. She looks so hurt, like this is the worst hurt her heart has ever endured. Hinata hopes for her sake that is true. </p><p>"We should <em>run</em>," Sakura says, blinking, her throat bobbing with the tears she won't shed. "The three of us, together. I know a place -- we could just -- ,"</p><p>Hinata smiles, gently rubbing her thumb over the high crest of Sakura's cheek. </p><p>"Where could we go?" Hinata asks, "A princess, a doctor, a guard and his war-dog." </p><p>Sakura reaches up and takes Hinata's hand. She reaches for Kiba, too, who doesn't catch her eye until she runs her finger over the long red streak of Kiba's cheek tattoo. </p><p>"Anywhere," Sakura replies. "Take as much of your inheritance as you can carry. I'll sew it all into your dresses. I'll buy clothes for us in town. We'll go in a week. Maybe two. They won't suspect it right after the wedding."</p><p>Hinata shifts her gaze to Kiba, who looks at her instead of at the massive headdress dripping with silk and pearls that decorates her hair and conceals her face. </p><p>They've known each other the longest, had shifted ever closer together until Sakura, inevitably smashed the three of them into one another, laughing at their caution all the way. </p><p>"I'll bring your medicine," she continues, "I'll take care of you. Of both of you. Kiba will keep us safe. And you'll keep us fed." </p><p>Hinata lets herself imagine it. Maybe one or two horses, since Kiba often rode Akamaru. Hinata could cut her hair short, short as a boy's, shorter than Sakura's. Who would recognize her in Suna, or Iwa? Or Yu? </p><p>Who would look for her? Maybe her father would send riders. Neji could easily be remarried to someone else. Hanabi would have a prince chosen for her, perhaps even Sarutobi Konohamaru. </p><p>But Hinata wouldn't be missed. Maybe at first, but not after several months. It was no secret that she was not Hiashi's favored daughter. </p><p>Hinata raises Sakura's hand clasped in hers, and gently kisses Sakura's knuckles, thick with being broken in scuffles as a girl. </p><p>"You can sew gold into my wedding dress," she murmurs. </p><p>Her pale eyes flick to Kiba, who reaches forward to rub his cheek against Sakura's, and then against Hinata's, scenting them both. </p><p>"I'll start stealing from the stores tonight. Just tell me when we can go. I'll be ready. Just tell me. I'll be ready whenever you want to go." </p><p>"You'll come?" </p><p>Hinata looks to Kiba. His mouth pinches, but his resolve doesn't waver. He would've followed Hinata anywhere before this. Sakura would lead Hinata anywhere she wanted to go. They were tied to each other now. It wasn't as simple as staying or going if they couldn't do it together. </p><p>"My duty is to you," Kiba says. "Not your father. Or your cousin. Or anyone else." </p><p>Hinata nods. She had expected such an answer. As if they can both understand her body language, they both step neatly away from her. Her shoulders smooth out, her head floats high on her neck, extending its natural length. She stands regal, queenlike, with abdication on her mind. </p><p>"I won't be late," she murmurs. "Begin preparations. When the moon is dark again..."</p><p>Twenty-six days, Hinata knows that for a fact. Following the moon was a Hyūga tradition. She knows exactly when she'll be able to see Tsukuyomi's round, scarred face again in the night, and when his face will turn black in the sky. The Hyūga stayed indoors when the moon turned his face away from them. They wouldn't expect Hinata to leave at such a superstitious time. </p><p>"For now, Haruno-sensei," Hinata says, holding her hands together so that the sleeves cover her clasped hands. "Kiba-kun. If you'll escort me to my fiancé."</p><p>Her personal physician nods, falling back into her own carefully carved out place in the palace. Sakura was never far from Hinata because of her poor health, and Sakura's own almost preternatural sensitivity for the wild swings in Hinata's constitution. </p><p>Kiba had been her favored, most loyal guard since she was a girl. It's much easier for him to snap into place than it is for Sakura, though to be fair, he's had much more practice. </p><p>Hinata looks at the both of them, to Kiba in his dark grey armor, to Sakura in her plain frock and apron, a pouch of medicines resting at her hip. It's as fine as she could dress for the wedding, considering her station. </p><p>Akamaru's soft wet tongue flickers out and runs gently over Hinata's knuckles. The princess smiles down at the war-dog, and she gives him a tender scratch under the chin. </p><p>"Forward," she says to them, to her loves, looking from Kiba to Sakura, a smile like rebellion breaking over her face. "We go forward."  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>